


Nightmares Hurt More Than Just Yourself

by CrypticWonder



Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [4]
Category: 6 Underground (2019)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticWonder/pseuds/CrypticWonder
Summary: Shout-out to carbonmonoxidepoisoning and their new fics "The New Bitch" and "In the Mangroves"; both are amazing works that needs more love and it'd be great to see both stories the attention it deserves!
Relationships: Four | Billy & One (6 Underground)
Series: Mel's Journey Through Discord [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611280
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares Hurt More Than Just Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> Shout-out to carbonmonoxidepoisoning and their new fics "The New Bitch" and "In the Mangroves"; both are amazing works that needs more love and it'd be great to see both stories the attention it deserves!

"Open your eyes, little one. We have a surprise for you!" 

_Little one? Could this voice be referring to me?_

Against his better judgement, One opened his eyes, hesitant, but curious. What he saw in front of him was, unsettling, to say the least; before him were five bodies, strewn out in unhuman positions, some limbs ripped off and tossed aside or torn to shreds, held together only by remnants of skin and bone. 

Eyes opening wider to inspect the chaos, he saw his greatest fears come true; the bodies of his teammates, no, his family. He could feel his body start to shake, his breath hitching. Craning his neck to the side, he saw another horror. His sister, whom he hadn't seen in years, a wicked smile on her face. 

_Was that blood on her face and hands? Oh god,_ she _was their murderer._

"I've missed you, Danny, and I wanted you back, away from all this superhero nonsense; so I killed all of them!" This was not the Michelle he knew, that he grew up with before their parents had died. 

"Michelle– no, this isn't right, 'Chel! You can't just kill people in cold blood like, like _this!_ Are you fucking insane or something now?!" 

That definitely wasn't the right choice of words, but when was Daniel, number One, the rich asshole, ever one to not run his mouth? The smile had faded from the younger girl's expression, now replaced with an almost demonic glare. "I tried to do you a fucking favour, and this is how I get repaid?"

Out of One's peripheral, he saw the gleam of a knife, shimmering, waiting to be used, coated in the blood of its owner's enemies. He wasn't cuffed, he could try and make a run for it, but was it worth the risk? He could try to just wait things out, bide his time and wait until he had the perfect chance. 

_Fuck it, might as well try before I die._

  
Lunging forwards, he scrambled for the knife, his fingers just barely grasping the leather grip before the heel of a boot pressed down on his wrist. Out of pure instinct, and against all of his mind's will, he dropped the knife, a pained cry slipping past his lips. Crouching down, Michelle purred, predatory and dark. "My my my, what ideas were you having with this beauty? Stab me, maybe kill me? Or was it to end your own suffering, to truly kill yourself so that you may join those friends you hold so dearly to yourself?" 

Before he could reply with any witty remark, or snarky insult, he felt cold metal slide past his skin, through his flesh, settling itself in between his ribs. Groaning in agony, Daniel grit his teeth, every breathe rattling the cold steel that had sheathed itself inside his body. 

He could hear voices now, indistinct but noticeable. A warm hand settled on his shoulder, and another over the other side of his ribs. With the force that his teeth were ground together, he was surprised that they hadn't turned to dust yet. Slowly pulling the blade out of his ribs, he gasped when it was finally wrenched free, hands shakily realigning the sharp edge outwards from him. Letting out one finally, defiant shout, he drove the blade into the body in front of him. 

Instead of the satisfaction of ridding himself of his demons, One was let with strangled gurgling, the hand on his shoulder tapping with slowly stiffening fingers. 

"Dan– Daniel, it's, it's me." 

_Why did this voice have a British drawl?_

Rapidly blinking, Daniel willed himself to look up, blonde tufts the only discernable feature. _Oh shit, oh shit oh shit **oh shit**. What have I done?_

The hand lost their grip, slipping from his shoulders. A dull thud followed, and in the split second, One finally snapped out of his daze, the first thing he saw the limp form of Billy, a knife in chest. Dropping to his knees, Daniel swore. "Shit shit shit _shit!_ C'mon kid, stay with me, alright? Just hang on a second. Can anyone help? Someone get over here!" 

Cradling the boy in his arms, Daniel held him closer to his chest. Gingerly, Billy pressed a hand to his chest, a weak smile on his face as he looked up, the life slowly fading from his eyes. "Y–you were having a nightmare, yeah?" 

Quickly nodding his head, Daniel answered quickly, probably too quickly. "Yeah, yes. I was having a nightmare, yeah. God, Billy, I'm so fucking sorry. This–this shouldn't have happen–" 

"Be q–quiet, One. I saw you waving your knife around, it was my choice to try and disarm you. Just tell, tell Amelia I'll always be with her, okay?" 

"Yes, _yes_ I promise. I'll tell her, even if it's the last thing I do." 

"Thank you, Danny. Thank you for picking me up, for letting me meet all of you. . . you were an asshole, but a lovable one at that." 

The hand slipped from his chest, Billy himself limp and lifeless now. A choked sob wracking him, Daniel gently laid him down, paying no attention to the yells that were probably directed towards him. Scribbling down the Brit's last words, he placed the note down next to Amelia, and he walked away without a word. 

_"You always have nightmares, Danny?"_

_"Yeah, 'Chelly. I've always had them, ever since it happened."_

_It's ok, I'll stay with you when you have nightmares, forever!"_


End file.
